


Might've had your fill, but you feel it still

by Fahreechaa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, i thought i left the ygo fandom years ago but here i am again!, kaiba wears his stupid BEWD slippers, puppyshipping has always been very dear to me, title is from that song yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahreechaa/pseuds/Fahreechaa
Summary: Katsuya wakes up in the last place he would think possible, but things have a way of working themselves out.





	Might've had your fill, but you feel it still

The first thing Katsuya was aware of when his eyes fluttered half-open was that his bedroom was a lot colder than it usually was.

 

As he shifted in his bed, he became aware of the second thing: the bed didn't dip down weirdly in the middle like it usually did. He rolled over sleepily to confirm, and found that the mattress was firm and completely horizontal.

 

He forced his eyes open, and that's when the third thing hit him: he had a monster headache that threatened to split his skull open, starting from the front.

 

That, and he wasn't in his bedroom at all.

 

Katsuya blinked several times in quick succession at his surroundings, and with each passing second his heartbeat sped faster until it was throbbing almost as intensely as his head. He rubbed his eyes quickly once, then looked again.

 

The comforter thrown over his body was large, soft, and brilliantly white, nothing like the old, tattered, and stained blanket he usually slept with. The sheets currently underneath his ass seemed to be made of silk, and there were six poofy pillows arranged neatly by his head. Maybe more. Katsuya wasn’t counting.

The bed itself was _huge,_ enough to fit a small family and their pets. There was a column extending from each corner of the bed firmly into the ceiling. The ceiling itself had a huge golden chandelier dangling down and glinting softly in the sunlight streaming from the huge, wall-length windows. The carpet was a rich, velvety, royal blue, and as Katsuya stepped off from the bed he found that his bare toes sunk down a good two inches into it.

 

This was not his bedroom. Heck, this couldn't even be considered a room. A small _house_ , maybe.

 

Katsuya’s thoughts spun around as best as they could in his throbbing skull, trying to determine the best course of actions to take from here. Obviously, he had been kidnapped. The kidnapper couldn't have wanted money, seeing as Katsuya was so broke he could barely eat lunch everyday, unless he snuck some food out of Anzu’s bento box. Besides, this kidnapper’s room was so elaborate and beautifully furnished they probably didn't need money. They were after something else, then.

 

Katsuya’s eyebrows furrowed as the truth finally occurred to him and dread settled firmly into his the pit of his stomach. Of course, this was all his _old man’s_ fault! No doubt he borrowed something and failed to return his debt, or maybe in a drunken stupor he had taken a swing at somebody. Either way, someone was looking for revenge and had kidnapped his son, Katsuya, for ransom.

 

“This won't work,” Katsuya called out, hoping the kidnapper could hear him somehow. “My old man isn't gonna come for me, you're wasting your time.” No reply.

“If he broke somethin’ or owes you somethin’, I’ll pay it back,” he added. “Just gimme a few summers to save up, I spent all my savings on this duel-disk polishing kit.” Probably not his smartest move, but it was hard to feel regretful when Honda had jealously looked at it the day Katsuya had bought it.

 

There still wasn't a reply or the sound of footsteps approaching the room, so he took another look around the room. An object in the corner caught his eye, and he turned his head to look at it.

 

A large, heavily polished desk sat in the corner, several objects resting on top on its shiny surface. Katsuya took several steps toward it-how _big_ was this room?- until he reached the desk and peered down at it.

Some papers were tossed around and Katsuya picked one up and squinted at it. Complicated, legal-sounding words covered the page and made his head spin faster. He set it back down, and looked at the other things curiously. A small wooden frame rested on its stand, and Katsuya leaned down to examine the people in the photo inside. A small child with long, black hair and large black eyes stood next to a tall boy with furrowed brown eyebrows and the most intense eyes Katsuya had ever seen-

 

If Katsuya had felt dread before, now he felt _full-blown terror_.

 

He looked at a laptop that was next to it, and he almost broke down into tears at the _KC_ logo engraved on it. He closed his eyes.

 

“Pops,” he whimpered aloud. “What in the everlasting hell did you do to piss Kaiba off?”

 

Of all the people who kidnapped him, it was the guy who Katsuya would never be able to pay back even if he spent every summer of the remainder of his life working odd jobs. Kaiba probably wouldn't even want money from him, seeing as he was rolling in it. Kaiba was going to lock him up in some dungeon in his mansion and leave him to rot. He thought of his sister and wondered who would take care of her, now that her brother was dead.

 

“What are you _talking_ about?”

 

Katsuya turned his head towards the bratty, childish voice he knew all too well.

 

“Hey, Mokuba,” he said weakly. “How ya doin’?” He flashed his best grin, the one Honda swore could make ladies swoon.

 

Mokuba, being a prepubescent male child, only looked unimpressed. He was wearing light blue pjs, and his long, black hair stood up messily in every direction. Despite this, he managed to look haughty and every bit the rich, spoiled brat he was.

“Seto is waiting.” he told Katsuya. “Breakfast is ready, bet you're hungry.”

 

Wrong- Katsuya was _starving_. He reached out to press a hand over his stomach, only just realizing how empty it was. But why was Kaiba feeding him? A prisoner’s last meal before he received the death sentence, maybe?

 

“Well?” Mokuba said. “Come _on_.” He spun around on his heel and left the room. Katsuya stared at his back for a few seconds before shaking his head and following him. Whatever happened now, Katsuya would clench his teeth and take it like a man. And maybe beg for his life on his knees.

 

The hallway was perhaps miles long, surrounded by impossibly high walls covered in framed artwork of duel monsters. Several were of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A few painted portraits of Mokuba stared down at him.

 

The real Mokuba was walking as fast as his short legs could carry him, determined to stay up in the front. That was fine by Katsuya, as he was in no rush to meet the older Kaiba.

 

Finally, they reached a large brown door at the end with intricate designs carved into it. Katsuya could hear cluttering from the other side.

 _The torture weapons_ , Katsuya thought. He gritted his teeth as Mokuba pried the door open slowly,

 

A very long table greeted him, with dozens and dozens of plates spread over the surface. They were filled with delicious looking food, and Katsuya’s stomach growled. His eyes followed the plates until they reached the end on the table, where Seto Fucking Kaiba himself was sipping from a tea cup, leg crossed over his knee. He was dressed in a dark blue robe that went all the way down to his calves. His feet were covered in Blue-Eyes White Dragon slippers. Katsuya would have laughed at him, but he realized that making fun of the other boy might not be the best course of action to take right now.

 

Kaiba was reading from a newspaper and didn't bother glancing up at the two people who had just joined them. He flipped a page slowly with his long fingers. Katsuya felt annoyance well up inside him and briefly fantasized of ripping the paper from his hands to grab his attention.

 

Mokuba was much less stupid and merely piped up, “Jou woke up, bro! We're ready to eat.”

 

Kaiba finally set the newspaper down and nodded at his younger brother. “Sit down, Mokuba.”

“Hey,” Katsuya called out, annoyed. He fell silent after that, not sure of what to say.

Kaiba turned his head towards him slowly and locked eyes with him for the first time.

 _Beautiful_ , thought Katsuya, just as he always thought every time those bright blue eyes burned holes into him.

Kaiba opened his mouth then, and the thought flew out of Katsuya’s mind.

 

“How nice of the mutt to join us. Straying rather far from the dumpsters, are we?” he said in his smooth, silky voice that Katsuya definitely did not like.

 

Katsuya gritted his teeth, careful not to bite his tongue in anger. “What the hell are you on about, Moneybags, _you_ were the one who kidnapped _me_!”

 

Kaiba stared at him unblinkingly and then turned to look at his brother, who was giggling into his teacup. “Mokuba, did you not tell the mutt how he got here?”

 

“No,” laughed Mokuba. “Thought it would be funnier if he kept thinking we kidnapped him.”

“Hmph.” Kaiba went back to sipping his tea, seemingly losing interest in the conversation.

“ _Hey_ ,” Katsuya said again, louder this time. “What's goin’ on? Am I still dreaming?”

Kaiba sneered, his straight white teeth glinting. “As if I would ever want to be in a dream with _you_. No, the guards merely found you passed out on the ground near the front gate and I instructed them to bring you inside. You're welcome.”

 

Katsuya blinked, then the events of last night suddenly hit him all at once. They were at Yugi’s house celebrating their graduation, when suddenly Honda had taken out cans of beer from his bag. Anzu had huffed disapprovingly, and Bakura and Yugi were nervous, but eventually everyone had drunk some. Except for Katsuya. He drank a _lot_. Well, that explained the headache, at least.

 

Except- what the hell? He definitely did _not_ remember walking all the way to the Kaiba mansion. What had happened? Where the hell was everyone else?

 

Katsuya pulled out a chair and sat down in it heavily, running his hands through his blond hair. “ _What the fuck_ ,” he whispered.

 

Kaiba snorted while cutting up a fancy looking omelet. “I think _I_ should be asking that. And don't swear in front of Mokuba, he's eight.”

 

“I'm twelve, Seto!”

 

Katsuya looked up from the spot on the table that he was staring at. There was one little detail that was nagging at the back of his brain.

“Wait,” he said slowly. “You _told_ your guards to let me in?”

 

Kaiba didn't answer to that. Katsuya broke out in a huge grin, and he pointed a finger at Kaiba accusingly. He felt _ecstatic_. All his previous feelings of fear were gone. “Aha! So you do care! You admit that you're our friend! Looks like the Kaiba Man _does_ have feelings somewhere deep inside, after all!”

 

Kaiba looked disgusted at that idea, and he set down his cup with a clatter. “Looks like the alcohol messed up your brain permanently. I just didn't want Yugi and his group of cheerleaders to come knocking on my front door, begging me to help find your carcass. I’d never get rid of them.”

 

Katsuya’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he hummed. “Hmm, I don't think so, Kaiba! Admit it, you were worried about me! And now you're feeding me!”

 

Kaiba fixed him with a glare, and Katsuya stared back without breaking eye contact. “Shut up, trash, you're making me lose my appetite.”

 

Katsuya shrugged, and he grabbed a few plates and scooted them closer. He busied himself with spreading butter over his toast and pouring coffee in a mug. The three of them ate in silence, with the only sound coming from kaiba as he turned another page.

Finally feeling as though he had eaten enough for the next few days, Katsuya leaned back in his chair with a deep, content sigh. “Man, that's good food! You eat like this every morning? Maybe I’ll stop by for breakfast every day!”

 

“Try that and I’ll tell the guards to shoot you on sight,” Kaiba muttered. “We're not running an animal shelter.”

Making sure Mokuba wasn't looking, Katsuya quickly flipped him off. Kaiba merely glared at him in return.

 

Katsuya glanced at a large clock that hung from the wall opposite of them. It was ten in the morning, apparently. When he looked back at the table, he realized that Kaiba was still looking at him.

“What?” he asked.

Kaiba turned away, grunting something unintelligible. Katsuya raised his eyebrows at him until Kaiba shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

“I said, why did you walk all the way here?” Kaiba muttered. “Don't you have one of your annoying friends to bother?”

 

Katsuya blinked at the unexpected question, then laughed sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “I..ah..have to tendency to wander off when I drink? Not that I drink a lot! Just on, you know, special occasions.”

 

 Kaiba frowned. “Special occasions? Is it one of your little friend’s birthday?”

 

“What? No, we just graduated- hang on. Did you even attend the graduation ceremony?”

 

Kaiba scoffed at that. “As if I have time for such ridiculous, trivial events. I have a company to run.”

 

“Yeah...yeah, but,” Katsuya stammered. Did Kaiba really think that graduation wasn't important? Katsuya had thanked every deity he knew that he had managed to get this far. And Kaiba was acting like graduating from high school was about as common as changing outfits or something.

 

Maybe for someone like Kaiba, there was nothing left to excite him. He had seen everything. He had everything. A high school diploma was just a scrap of paper to him, something insignificant in comparison to the company he had created.

 

Katsuya felt _sorry_ for Kaiba. He did not ever imagine that sympathy was something he could ever feel about someone like Kaiba. 

 

“Anyway, that doesn't answer my question.”

 

Katsuya looked confusedly at Kaiba. The brown haired boy just sighed in exasperation, the air of someone who was trying very hard to hang on to his last thread of patience.

“I asked, why did you end up at my front door? We're not exactly next door neighbors, you know.”

 

“No kidding,” Katsuya muttered. Out loud he said, “I don't know? Maybe I just felt like seeing your asshole face.”

 

Wait. _Wait, no_. He shouldn't have said that- made it sound like he wanted to see Kaiba, he couldn't give away his one-sided feelings-

 

He snuck a quick, panicked glance at Kaiba.  The other boy had his stony face on as usual, his pouty lips pulled into his familiar frown.

 

 _I want to kiss that frown away,_ Katsuya thought.  He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

 

Kaiba didn't say anything to that, just stared at some spot on the wall behind Katsuya. Katsuya used his silence to quickly change the subject.

 

“Anyway!” he said loudly, clapping Mokuba on the back. The child glanced up from his iPad in annoyance at the sudden disruption. “How about a house tour, or something?”

Mokuba laughed at that. “You’d be here all week if I tried to show you every room in this place. We can just hang out in the video game room.”

 

“Yeah! Wait, you guys have a _video game room?”_

“We have six, actually.”

As Katsuya gaped, Kaiba cut in. “No way, Mokuba. I don't want the mutt here any longer, he's probably contaminated the whole place. He's going back to the dumpster where he came from.”

 

 _Wow_ , okay. Kaiba was being even more of a dick than usual. Katsuya had no idea what had crawled up _his_ bony ass and died. Kaiba sipped from his teacup with pursed lips, eyes almost shooting blue lightning.

 

“Aw, please, big bro!” Mokuba whined. “It's Saturday, and I'm _bored_. I wanna play with someone! Besides, he owes us for picking him off the sidewalk and bringing him in.”

What a _brat_. This kid was a Kaiba through and through.

 

As Kaiba pursed his lips even further, Mokuba added, “I know you're really busy, Seto. If Katsuya can't play with me, I'll just bug _you_ all day instead!”

 

He was actually _threatening_ Kaiba! Katsuya was almost proud.

 

Kaiba sighed and massaged his temples. Finally, he nodded. “Alright, Jounouchi will look after you today. If you get tired of him, call in one of the guards to kick him off into the streets. I don't want anyone to bother me.”

 

With that, he stood up smoothly and walked out into the hallway, his robe swishing around his legs. The second he left, a few people dressed in aprons walked in from another door and started soundlessly picking up the plates from the table.

 

Katsuya felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see Mokuba grinning devilishly at him. “C’mon, this'll be fun!”

 

 

\----------------------

 

“Hah! You lose again, Jounouchi! You really suck at video games, huh.”

 

Katsuya gritted his teeth irritably as the huge 80-inch TV screen in front of them flashed GAME OVER in red, obnoxious letters. He chucked the controller into his lap and glared at the smug child lying down on his stomach.

 

“I do _not_ suck at video games,” Katsuya clarified. “This game is just stupid, and I'm hungover, and it's too early in the morning!”

 

Mokuba clucked his tongue in perfect Kaiba fashion. “Well, if this game is too stupid for you, we can play something else!” He walked over to the gigantic cabinet against the wall that was holding hundreds of video games inside. Mokuba thumbed through the cases as he hummed lightly.

 

As he was browsing, Katsuya took the oppurtunity to look through his old phone and check to see if the gang had messaged him.

 

_(10) messages and (3) missed calls from Anzu_

_(3) messages and (1) missed call from my boi Yuge_

_(37) messages and (6) missed calls and (5) missed video calls from Honda Civic_

 

Well, shit. He decided to open Anzu’s first.

 

 _(1:37 am)_ Hey, Jou, did you make it home alright? :)

 _(1:50 am)_ Jou? Where are you?

 _(2:10 am)_ Hey, I’m getting worried!

 _(2:15 am)_ Jounouchi, I'm calling Honda.

 

As Katsuya scrolled through the chat, the rest of the messages increased in urgency. He sent her a quick _Im fine, just hungover_ and went to open up Yugi’s next.

 

 _(2:30 am)_ Jounouchi, Anzu told me u aren't replying to her messages. Where are u?

 _(3:13 am)_ We went over to ur house, but ur dad said u never came home. We're going to look for you!

 _(3:30 am)_ Please text back quickly, we're really worried. U always wonder off when ur drunk. I hope ur just stuck in a tree again.

 

He sent Yugi a thumbs up emoji and replied with _Im fine! U guys worry too much._ Yugi replied instantly with _Good! We stayed up all night checking every tree by ur house!_ Katsuya snorted quietly, then went to open up Honda’s.

 

Honda’s messages were mostly him texting in caps and lots of exclamation points. He was extremely worried as well, as well as angry. The messages ended with an _I’m never letting you drink again_ and Katsuya quickly typed out a reply.

 

 _Jou_ :

 _(11:07 am)_ im fine, u dumbass! stop threatening to choke me u kinky bastard ;)

 

_Honda Civic:_

_(11:09 am)_ Look at that! He’s not dead in some ditch after all! But he will be, after I’m through with him! Do you know how long we spent looking in your neighborhood for you?

 

_Jou:_

_(11:09 am)_ thats bc im not in my neighborhood!! Wat hppnd last night anyway

 

_Honda Civic:_

_(11:10 am)_ You insisted on walking home by yourself last night, which we shouldn't have let you do because of how drunk you were. And what do you mean? Where are you?

 

Katsuya hummed for a while, wondering if he should tell Honda. No doubt Honda would piss himself from laughing that Katsuya ended up almost on the other side of town, and passed out on the front step of the Kaiba Mansion, of all places. He decided to preserve his dignity by fibbing a little.

 

_Jou:_

_(11:12 am)_ i crawled through an open window and fell asleep in the living room of sum random house

 _(11:12 am)_ ill b back home later today, im gonna sleep off this hangover on a bench in the park lol

 

Dignity preserved.

 

_Honda Civic:_

_(11:13 am)_ Well, if you're alright...still not gonna let you drink anymore, though.

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

Katsuya looked up from his phone to see Mokuba staring curiously at him, a video game clutched in his hands.

“My friends. They were worried since I didn't show up home last night,” Katsuya explained.

 

Mokuba sat back on the enormous black leather couch, his feet propped up.

“I miss all you guys,” he mumbled. “It's so boring here by myself.”

 

“What do you mean? What about Kai-Seto?”

“He's always busy and stuff! You heard him, he couldn't even attend his high school graduation because of important meetings he had. He had someone go pick up his diploma from the school.” Mokuba slumped his head. “I know I’m being selfish and clingy. Seto does everything he can to make a better life for both of us, so I shouldn't complain.”

 

 _A better life?_ Katsuya thought. _But neither of you seem happy much?_

Katsuya thought of Kaiba’s anger, the dark circles under his eyes, the hard lines by his mouth and eyebrows, lines that an 18-year-old shouldn't have. He thought of him working now, no doubt pouring over long boring documents and making many phone calls instead of celebrating an important milestone in his life.

He looked at the small child next to him, head slumped down and eyes watery. He wondered how many nights Mokuba had to tuck himself into bed without saying good night to his unavailable brother. He thought of his sister and how he much he wanted to protect her from the life Katsuya had lived with his father and the sacrifices he had to make to protect her.

 

Katsuya realized that maybe he didn't know anyone who loved their little brother as much as Seto Kaiba.

 

An idea struck him suddenly, and he settled a hand on top of Mokuba’s head. Mokuba looked at him quizzically.

 

“Do you know where your  brother is now?”

Mokuba tilted his head to the side.”Yeah, he’s mostly in his main office. He can sit in there for _hours_.”

 

Katsuya nodded his head. “Okay, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna storm his office while he's working and bring balloons and a cake!”

 

“Uhhhhh...why?”

 

“To celebrate his graduation, of course! I don't care if he's a multi billionaire who owns half the world, graduation is still a big deal.”

 

Mokuba was getting visibly excited, his black eyes sparkling and his feet kicking. “Yeah! We can have the driver go pick up a cake and balloons and stuff!! Seto will be totally surprised!”

 

 _And annoyed_ , Katsuya didn't say. Either way, Mokuba would be happy and Kaiba’s annoyance would be hilarious.

 

Mokuba was searching something up on his sleek black phone, and Katsuya scooted closer so he could see. It was the website for a cake company, and he was searching up their telephone number. He dialed quickly.

 

“Hello? This is Kaiba Corporation,” Mokuba chirped. “I’d like to order a chocolate cake that would be ready by today….A graduation cake...Uh-huh...I want it to say “Congrats to the best big bro” in blue icing, and can you draw a little Blue Eyes White Dragon on the cake?....Okay, cool, when will it be ready?....Okay, we’ll send someone over to pick it up. Thanks.”

 

Mokuba ended the call and flashed Katsuya a grin. “It’ll be ready in two hours, they said.”

 

Katsuya grinned back. “Guess we’ll wait till then, huh?” He picked up the video game off the glass table. “Ready to get your butt kicked?”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The two hours passed by in a flash. The boys had gotten tired from the video games, and they had switched to watching a comedy on the theater-sized screen. Mokuba called the driver and explained to him about the cake and balloons. The driver promised he would leave immediately to get it.

 

Twenty minutes later, the driver, a large man with cleanly shaved hair and a pristine black suit walked into the room carrying a large white box with the cake company’s logo on the lid. He held several blue and white balloons in the other hand.

 

Mokuba leapt up to his feet and ran over excitedly. He carefully reached up and took the box. The driver gave the balloons to Katsuya.

 

Mokuba beamed. “Thanks!” The driver bowed quickly and walked back outside.

 

Katsuya and Mokuba huddled around the box and looked at the cake inside. A beautiful, large, chocolate brown cake sat prettily inside, blue icing roses gathered at the corners. The message was written on the cake in blue cursive, and a tiny drawing of the dragon done in icing was beneath it, its mouth opened wide.

 

Mokuba grinned widely. “This looks great! Let's go! C’mon!”

 

“Yeah,” Katsuya said, not sure why he was feeling nervous. It was just a cake, a few balloons.

 

Mokuba grabbed the box and walked over to the door, Katsuya right behind him. He led him through the hallway to a door on the right. The door was large and heavy-looking, just like the rest of them. Mokuba knocked once then waited.

 

A sharp voice said, “Enter.”

 

Mokuba pushed open the door slowly, turning back once to smile at Katsuya.

 

The room was surprisingly small and empty, with only a desk sitting squarely in the middle. Large windows from ceiling to floor stretched behind the desk and illuminated the room. Seto Kaiba sat at the desk in a large, black leather chair. His perfect hair looked ruffled, as though he had run his hand through it. Documents were scattered across the surface of the desk, and he was scribbling on them in angry red ink. He hadn't even looked up as they walked in.

 

“Surprise, Seto!” Mokuba yelled, and Kaiba finally looked up. His bright blue eyes widened considerably. He stared at the cake in Mokuba’s arms and the balloons Katsuya was carrying.

 

“Mokuba,” he said finally. “What's going on?”

Mokuba walked over and plopped the cake right on top of the documents. Kaiba looked down at the dragon drawn on it and the corner of his mouth twitched.

 

“It's a graduation party!” Mokuba chirped. “Since you never had one!”

 

Kaiba frowned down at the cake, then at his younger brother. “Mokuba, I never asked for this. I have forms I need to send out.”

 

Mokuba’s head drooped, and the glint in his eyes grew dull. Katsuya stepped forward hurriedly and slammed a hand on Kaiba’s desk. “Listen here, moneybags, it won't doom your company to take a break for half an hour and eat a slice of damned cake!”

 

Kaiba glared at him, which made Katsuya feel as though he was struck by blue lightning. “This was _your_ idea, wasn't it, mutt?” His smooth jaw clenched.

 

Oh no. This was taking a bad turn. Katsuya didn't think Kaiba would be legitimately _angry_. He needed to fix this fast, before Mokuba became more upset.

 

“Okay!” Jounoichi said loudly. “Here's a win-win situation. For every piece of cake you eat, we’ll let you send out one of your forms! How’s that, eh?”

 

“ _Stupid_. I have dozens of forms!”

 

“Too bad!” Katsuya grabbed the box, then realized- they forgot to bring plates and forks. Oh, well. He stuck his bare hand into the box, and to Kaiba’s horror, he used his fingers to cut off a piece of cake. As Kaiba watched in disgust, Katsuya popped the cake in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “Yum! Who's next?”

“Me!” Giggling, Mokuba came forward and smushed his hands into the cake, ripping off a piece. He, too, shoved it into his mouth happily. “C’mon, Seto!”

 

Seto glared at the cake as though it was personally offending him-which it probably was.

 

“Come on, baby,” Katsuya teased. “Too much of a fancypants to eat with your bare hands? Here.” He scooped up some cake and jokingly held it in front of Kaiba’s face.

 

Kaiba hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and licked the cake frosting right off Katsuya’s fingertips, his eyelashes fluttering prettily against his cheeks.

 

Katsuya felt his jaw drop down and hit the fancy carpet. Mokuba’s eyes were about the size of two small planets.

 

Kaiba was humming thoughtfully. “Pretty good. The frosting is too thick, though.”

 

“Yeah,” breathed Katsuya, not hearing a single word he had said. _This was a bad idea, the worst idea I’ve ever had. I should have never drunk last night. I should have ran out of the Kaiba mansion the second I woke up._

Mokuba was laughing quietly into his hands, his eyes darting between the two older boys.

 

“Uh..um,” Katsuya stuttered. “Did you like the cake?”

 

Kaiba nodded and reached inside the box to rip off a small piece of cake. The three of them ate in near silence, interrupted only when Kaiba answered a phone call or when Mokuba commented on something. Katsuya stuffed his mouth so he couldn't say something stupid about how much he liked Kaiba’s long fingers and his even longer eyelashes.

 

Finally, the cake was finished and the empty box was thrown into the trash can by Kaiba’s desk.

 

“Brother!” Mokuba exclaimed. “How was it? Do you feel more excited about your graduation?”

 

Kaiba smiled at him. Kaiba only ever smiled like that at his younger brother. Katsuya watched as the lines in Kaiba’s face slightly disappeared. “I do, Mokuba.”

 

Fucking liar, Katsuya thought. Kaiba didn't feel excited about anything anymore. He had his fill a long time ago. _Was there any room left for anything else?_

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was his pops. He groaned inwardly. Whatever his old man wanted, it wasn't good. He prayed quickly that he hadn't gotten in trouble with someone.

 

“I have to leave,” he told the Kaiba brothers. “Family stuff, I guess.”

As Mokuba pouted, Kaiba only nodded.

“I’ll drive you home.”

 

“Okay- wait, _what_?”

“Jou!” Mokuba grabbed at his sleeve. “Promise me you’ll come by soon again!”

Katsuya smiled down at him. “Of course, little man! And I’ll bring the rest of the gang, too!”

 

As Mokuba cheered, Kaiba muttered, “I’m not even safe in my own home.” Louder, he said,” C’mon, I gotta get back to my work.” He stood up from his chair and started walking outside. Katsuya waved at Mokuba and hurried after  Kaiba.

 

“Where's the car?” Katsuya asked as they were in the hallway.

“In the parking lot,” Kaiba replied, not bothering to turn his head around.

 

“ _The parking lot_ ,” Katsuya mouthed mockingly at his back.

 

They took an elevator down to the lowest floor. The elevator was made of glass, and Katsuya stared outside at the sprawling fields of grass and trees. Kaiba wasn't saying anything, just staring moodily at a spot on the floor.

 

They reached the parking lot, which was basically a gigantic garage. _Seriously, ten families could live in here._

 

Dozens of cars were parked, each more sleek and jaw-dropping than the last. Finally they reached the end, where the most beautiful car Katsuya had ever seen lay waiting. It was sleek and impossibly shiny, and colored a light blue-silver. The perfect car for the older Kaiba brother.

 

Kaiba fished keys out of his pocket and opened the car. The doors slid upwards instead of opening normally. Katsuya whimpered, and he dove inside excitedly. The seats were made of red leather and dipped in smoothly. Katsuya’s ass was in car heaven.

 

Kaiba turned the keys in the ignition, and the car roared to life. He smoothly reversed and starting driving out of the garage and outside.

 

The car drove along a long road lined with perfectly trimmed hedges. They eventually reached a set of huge, towering gates and Kaiba pressed a button in his car, which made the gate smoothly swing open. Kaiba pressed hard on the gas and floored it out of there. They flew away from the Kaiba mansion into the streets of the city.

 

Stuck at a traffic light, drivers from the other cars gaped at the car the two boys were currently sitting in. An old man with graying hair waved at Kaiba, who ignored him. Katsuya felt pride and giddiness at being in such a position. Here he was, sitting in a car that was worth millions, next to a multi billionaire with beautiful eyes and perfectly brushed hair and jeans that were probably worth hundreds of dollars. He threw a smug look at a child who was gaping out of his mom’s minivan.

 

The light finally turned green and Kaiba broke the silence. “Where to, mutt?” he grunted.

Katsuya glared at him but rattled off his address. Kaiba silently put it into the GPS system.

 

Katsuya noticed that he was looking at him out of the corner of his electric blue eyes. Katsuya fidgeted in his seat.

 

“ _What_?” he asked finally.

 

Kaiba turned his head to glare at him, then glared back at the street. He didn't say anything, and Katsuya rolled his eyes and slumped against the back of th seat.

 

They drove silently for a few seconds, then Kaiba gritted out, “That was a freaking weird-ass idea, even for you.”

 

“What, the graduation cake? You still mad about that? Are you ever gonna learn how to lighten up?”

 

“If I ever ‘lightened up’ I’d lose my company to any idiot who wanted it. Why do you care so much, anyway? Your little graduation party from last night wasn't enough?”

 

Katsuya spluttered. “It was more than enough! We had a great time, something you wouldn't know about! Besides, _I’m_ not the one who's been weird today! What the fuck was with that _licking my hand_ thing?”

 

Kaiba’s eyebrows scrunched together and his glare intensified further. “Well, who ended up crossing half of the city just to pass out on my front door?” he retorted.

 

“Yeah? Then who brought me in and fed me and drove me home?”

 

Kaiba clicked his tongue loudly and drifted wildly around the corner, the brakes screeching loudly. They were silent for several minutes. Katsuya stared out the window as they went many miles over the speed limit. Not that Kaiba wouldn't be able to pay off any speeding tickets, anway.

 

Katsuya snuck a look at Kaiba. His eyes were focused on the street in front of him. His pouting mouth was drawn down harshly. Katsuya sighed. It was always like this with him and Kaiba. Their arguments always went in circles, never going anywhere. They were never going to go anywhere. They were too different to ever get along. They were just gonna  stay that kid from the bad neighborhood who worked odd jobs to get food on the table and the kid who owned half the world and spent his days among businessmen much older than him instead of with kids his own age.

 

Katsuya thought about Kaiba’s little brother, and he thought of his own younger sibling. He thought of the relationship they would have had if he had been in Kaiba’s place instead.

 

“You know,” Katsuya said softly. Kaiba’s eyes flickered over to him. “I’ve always had a pretty shitty childhood. My dad is an alcoholic and a gambling addict. He’s always getting in trouble with the cops and I always gotta come and bail him out. My ma left us a long time ago and she took my little sister with her. I was _glad_ , you know?  Even though I couldn't see Shizuka anymore, at least I knew she was better off with my mom instead of being here and getting yelled at by my drunk dad. I love her more than anything, but it’s better off for her that she's far away as possible.”

 

Kaiba didn't say anything, and Katsuya took that as permission to continue. “What I’m tryna say, I get what you're going through, alright? You wanna make a better life for Mokuba. I really get it. You thinking that playing around and spending time with him is gonna distract you from doing that. So you push him away, for his own good.”

 

Kaiba gritted his teeth. “Thanks for the therapy session. How much do I owe you?” he said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, work with me here, will ya! I’m just tryna show you that me and you aren't that different.”

 

Kaiba turned his head fully, and looked straight into Katsuya’s brown eyes. “We're nothing alike,” he said slowly.

 

“We _are_! I mean, we’re pretty different in some stuff, I guess, but what does that matter?”

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and smirked. “Let me tell you the difference between us,Jounouchi. You chose to stay under the grip of your terrible father. But I overcame mine, and surpassed anything he ever was.”

 

Katsuya gaped at him. This was the first time he had ever heard Kaiba share something ahout his childhood. Kaiba must have realized this as well, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut, looking annoyed.

 

“You musta had a shitty childhood too, huh, Kaiba,” Katsuya muttered softly. “You're a pretty good guy, after all.”

 

Kaiba’s widened in surprise. Katsuya looked at his long fingers gripping the gear stick, and he reached out slowly and settled his hand over Kaiba’s. Kaiba tensed, but he didn't move his hand away.

Kaiba was silent for a bit, then he said, “So, this is how it's going to be? We're just going to sit in here and cry over our sad lives? What sob story will you share next?”

 

“Enough with the sarcasm! Can’t you be genuine for like, _three_ seconds.”

 

A small smirk danced over Kaiba’s smooth face. “Genuine, huh? Then how about you get _genuine_ with me and tell me why you came over last night.”

 

 _This again_. “I was drunk, Kaiba! I don't remember shit about last night, okay?”

 

Kaiba looked stony. “You said you wanted to see my face.”

 

“Yeah, well, I was just jok-wait a second. Is that what you want? You _wanted_ me to have come to see you?” Kaiba didn't answer.

 

 _Holy shit._ A thought occurred to Katsuya, something so wild and insane it shook the foundation of everything he’d ever known. There was no way this could be real, but it was. The hand-licking, the stares, the unexpected gestures of kidness. Katsuya could see it in Kaiba’s red-tinted ears and his darting eyes and lower lip that quivered slightly. Katsuya almost laughed out loud. Another thought occurred to him, even wilder than the last.

 _This is fucking insane_ , he thought. He was gonna do it anyway.

 

He leaned forward and put his hand on Kaiba’s shoulder. “Hey, Kaiba? Imma do something real quick, alright? You tell me if you like it.”

 

Before Kaiba could answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaiba’s cheek for a few seconds, then pulled away.

 

If Kaiba was tense before, now he was frozen solid. His face was as white as the sheets back in his mansion. He didn't look like he was breathing.

 

“Hey, man, _breathe_ , alright? It was just a little kiss.” Katsuya patted his shoulder.

 

The color looked as though it was returning to Kaiba’s face, a beautiful red gathering at his cheeks. Katsuya grinned at his red ears, then dove in again and kissed one of them. If he was wrong about Kaiba liking him back and Kaiba was now going to kill him, he was at least going to squeeze in as many kisses as he could before his death.

 

“What are you doing.” Kaiba’s voice was flat. The expression on his face never changed.  His hands gripping the wheel, however, were quivering slightly, Katsuya noticed.

“Uh, kissing ya?”

“ _Why_.”

Katsuya shrugged. “Thought it was good timing.”

“Good timing for _what_?”

“To see if you like me back, I guess.”

 

When Kaiba said nothing, Katsuya pressed on. “Sooo...yes or no?”

Kaiba’s face reddened even further. Katsuya decided this was his favorite color.

 

“Okay, okay, you have the world’s largest ego and you can't confess yet. No problem. We can go slow.” Katsuya smiled at him reassuringly.

 

Kaiba’s eyes flickered to him, and his jaw clenched. “Do..do you like me?”he gritted out.

Katsuya laughed. “No, I just like kissing anyone!”

“Well...do you?”

“What, no! Well...except for Honda sometimes, but that's strictly a bro kiss.”

 

A short, sharp laugh. “A _bro kiss_ ,” Kaiba scoffed. “Is that what this is?”

 

Katsuya threw his head back on the seat. Kaiba was being so damn stubborn, it was almost as though he didn't _want_ Katsuya to like him back, like he was being-

 

“Kaiba, are you being insecure?” he demanded. “Don't think anyone can like your grumpy ass? Well, I like it. I like it a lot.”

 

Kaiba clenched the steering wheel, his face unreadable. Katsuya leaned in to Kaiba again. “And I know the reason I came over last night was because I wanted to see you. Wanna know how I know? Because I normally _always_ wanna see you.”

 

Kaiba looked at Katsuya and Katsuya looked back at him. He grinned wildly, and the corners of Kaiba’s mouth went up a just a little, but it was enough for the both of them.

 

They were reaching the neighborhood that Katsuya lived in. His neighbors standing outside gaped as the silver-blue car drove by. Katsuya waved at them cheerily, and they hesitantly waved back. “Sick ride, Katsuya!” the next door neighbor’s son shrieked. Kaiba snorted in amusement.

 

The car slowed down smoothly to a stop in front of the apartment. It looked as though it was falling apart, with the paint peeling off and the windows dirty. Kaiba thankfully made no comment on its condition, though he was surely mocking it in his head.

 

Katsuya slumped down miserably in his seat. “Fuck,” he groaned. “I ain't in the mood to deal with my old man’s shit right now.”

“What did he want?”

“Who knows? He’s probably just drunk off his ass and looking for someone to yell at.”

Kaiba fixed him with an intense stare. “I can go have a word with him right now.”

 

“What-no! If my dad knows I’m friends with a multi billionaire, he’ll always be houndin’ me to ask you for money.”

 

“Friends?”

 

Katsuya turned in his seat to look at Kaiba. “Well-yeah. Unless, you want us to label it as...boyfriends?”

Kaiba glared at him, and Katsuya held up his hands. “Okay, too soon for that! We’ll figure this out.”

 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, preparing to step outside. As he went, he felt Kaiba’s hand grip his shoulder, and he turned to face the brown-haired boy.

 

“If your old man gives you any shit, whenever,” Kaiba said grimly. “Mokuba could use a playmate.” He didn't meet Katsuya’s eyes.

Katsuya grinned. “How about you? You wanna play, too?”

“I’ll be _working_ in my office.”

“Ooh, office sex, sounds grea-”

Kaiba burned red, and he quickly let go of Katsuya. He fixed him with a angry look that could peel off whatever paint was left on the apartment.

 

“ _Joking_ , damn. We _seriously_ gotta work on this if we want it to work out.”

 

“Just _get out_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He pretended to slowly leave, then he quickly swiveled around and pecked Kaiba on the lips, lingering for a few seconds. His heart sung with glee when he felt Kaiba hesitantly press back. They broke apart, and Kaiba turned his glare back to the windshield in front of him. “Go already.”

 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’.”

 

He finally stepped outside and started walking towards the door to the apartment. He snuck a look back and saw Kaiba gently touching his lips. _That was probably his first kiss._

Kaiba waited until Katsuya opened the door, then he turned the car on again and it roared to life. It rumbled off and went smoothly around the corner.

 

Katsuya took a deep breath and opened the door, grinning a mile wide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love my kind-hearted delinquent child.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Notes: It wasn't Kaiba's bedroom that he woke up in. It was just a spare guest room. The reason that the photograph of the kaiba bros was there was that Mokuba places them in most of the rooms in the mansion.
> 
> The car that Kiaba drove was a Lamborghini Aventador, just in case you guys were wondering. Here's a picture of one:   
> https://ag-spots-2013.o.auroraobjects.eu/2013/09/06/lamborghini-aventador-lp700-4-roadster-c549606092013193937_5.jpg


End file.
